


Behind the Scenes of Love

by Andy_N0namus



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:39:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy_N0namus/pseuds/Andy_N0namus
Summary: Love is a powerful thing, so powerful that not even the Man of Steel is immune to it, or anyone in the Watch Tower.The members of the Justice League are starting to fall prey to the wonders of Love, but we all know that Love is a very complicated matter and throwing in superheroes into the mix just makes it more complicated.This should be fun.





	1. Chapter 1

<><><>

It was a relatively peaceful day at the Watch Tower. Rather unusual, but every hero was taking advantage of the rare occurrence. 

 

<> 

 

Kaldur'ahm, or Kaldur to his friends, was teaching Superboy how to play chess while Red Arrow watched nearby. 

Robin was sparring with Kid Flash. Flash was motoring the fight while Artemis and Miss Martian watched. 

Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl sparred in a nearby ring, while Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) and J'onn J'onzz (Martian Manhunter) sparred in another ring. 

Superman was helping out with the repairs. 

Basically, everyone was enjoying their free time in their own way. Well, almost everyone. 

Batman was the only hero who was keeping an eye on Earth for any sign of trouble. Not that that surprised anyone...

<> 

"Whoo wheee, I didn't know ya'll knew how ta play Mortal Combat?" Vigilante said joyously. The Shining Knight blushed slightly, scratched his cheek, and said "Well, Beastboy and Impulse felt that I needed to learn this game to survive, for some odd reason. I duth admit I fail to really understand how one could die without this game." 

Vigilante couldn't help but chuckle and said: "Justin, I think those kid pulled a fast one on ya." "How so?" Shining Knight asked rather cluelessly. Smiling under his bandana, Vigilante said, "They wanted ta be the ones teach one of the Leagures, so ta speak." 

Now Shining Knight understood. 

"It's alright though, ya'll know how ta play this here game with ease now," Vigilante said happily. "So, thou doth not mind if I request a rematch?" Shining Knight asked shyly. The cowboy grabbed a game controller and said: "Choose yar character." 

<><><> 

Sir Justin, aka the Shining Knight, was one of those heroes what was infected with Love. His main problem was telling the one he loved how he felt, mostly because the two are from different times. This caused the noble knight to be a bit hesitant on relieving his feelings. 

The next thing the Shining Knight knew he was being grabbed by the arm. He was about to draw his sword when he heard a familiar voice say "I suggest to watch where you're going, you were about to walk right into the wall. And I know for a fact that you are not J'onn." 

Shining Knight rubbed his head and said "My apologies, Jason. I douth admit, I twasn't looking where I was going." 

The man standing before Sir Justin was Jason Blood, a fellow Arthurian knight, but unlike Justin, Jason was not frozen for hundreds of years. Jason Blood LIVED through the years, but he did not look a day over twenty. (1) 

"Something on your mind Justin?" Jason asked the Shining Knight. 

<> 

The two brothers in arm took a seat in the Watch Tower's library, that was surprisingly void of other signs of life. 

"Alright, what is bothering you, Justin?" Jason asked his friend once again. 

Justin took a deep breath and asked "Jason...... Tis is fine for one man to love another, not as brothers, but as, ummm, lovers?" 

After a few seconds of silence, Jason said: "When we sat at the Round Table, it was not a welcome thought." This didn't sit well with the Shining Knight. "But now, it's not a taboo anymore. Although, there are still some people who don't really find the idea amusing."

"So..... It tis alright now?" Justin asked curiously. 

Juston nodded and said, "It's fine now, so you can tell Greg how you feel about him." 

The Shining Knight turned red and asked the redhead how he knew about that. 

Jason chuckled and said "Justin, you are the most honest person on this space station. Do you even know how to lie or hide your feelings?" Justin knew the mage had a major point when he said "You doth not hath to rub it in.." 

"Just tell Greg, I'm sure he'll respond positively," Jason said as he picked up a book and added, "He might be playing his guitar in the Music Room." The mage opened the book to a certain page. 

The Shining Knight stood up and left the library, he couldn't help but wonder what the former knight wasn't telling him or how he knew that Justin had a major crush on the cowboy. 

<> 

Vigilante was strumming his guitar as he sat in a chair in the Music Room. The cowboy was strumming a lot of random notes, he had other things on his mind. 

"Ah, so thou is here," Shining Knight said as he entered the room. 

"Howdy, Justin," Vigilante said as he gave his friend a wave. 

The knight walked up to the cowboy and stood beside him. Vigilante went back to strumming the string instrument. 

After a while, Justin finally asked: "Ah, Greg...." "Yeah?" Vigilante asked as he stopped strumming. 

"Have you... Have you ever been in love?" Justin asked in a nervous tone. 

"Yup, still am," Vigilante said, smiling under his bandana. 

"You are!" Shining Knight said in a rather shocked tone. That would mean..... Justin could practically feel his heartbreak. "Who is it?" the knight asked, not really caring right now. 

The next thing Justin knew, he was pulled into a kiss. 

The knight's eyes widened when he pulled away. 

"Sorry 'bout that, but I just couldn' find tha words," Vigilante said as he scratched his cheek. 

"You-you! You love me?!" Justin asked in plain shock. Greg nodded and said, "Well, I wasn't ta sure how ta tell ya, so, well..." 

With that, Justin walked up to Greg and kissed him on his now uncovered lips and said: "I guess I feel the same way, about you and how to tell you." 

With that the two embraced each other in a hug. 

<> 

Standing right outside the Music Room, a familiar figure was leaning against the wall, right outside the sight range from inside the room. 

'{I do not believe this has happened yet again! The fact you can push these things in that kind of direction is a pain.}' 

"Really? You usually don't mind when I play cupid," Jason told the demon within. '{What I find most annoying, is the fact they know not the ability you are deploying,}' Etrigan stated plainly. 

Jason decided to leave the two new lovebirds to their own accord and head back to his room and told the hell demon "I prefer it that way." 

Ertigan scoffed and said '{This thing you call Love means nothing to the Demon Etrigan, tis only something that happens to the creature called man.}' 

"Whatever you say Ertigan, whatever you say," Jason said in a humming tone that he knew annoys the demon, the mage knew the hell creature did not believe his own words. 

<><><> 

1) To learn more about Jason Blood, please go to dc.wikia.com/wiki/Jason_Blodd_(New_Earth). He's one of my favorite DC characters. 

<><><> 

Until next chapter. 

<><><>


	2. Chapter 2

<><><>   
  
"Come on, Shining Knight, tell us where you're going with Vigilante," Beast Boy pestered the Shining Knight, who was currently wearing civilian clothing. It looked a bit strange on the knight.   
  
"I believe we told you that we were not telling," Shining Knight stated as he brushed some blond locks out of his face.   
  
"Garfield," Aqualad stated out loud, getting the green boy's attention, then said, "It would be most appreciated that you cease bothering Shining Knight."   
  
"Awww, but I wanna know where they're going for their date," Beast Boy whined. This got the other members of the Young Justice's attention.   
  
"Garfield, you have been told on several occasions that you are not to interfere in other's personal affairs. Remember what happened LAST time you had done that?" Aqualad stated as he folded his arms and gave the green boy a stern look.   
  
Beast Boy lowered his head and apologized.   
  
"Well, I got tha arrangements settled," Vigilante said walking into the area, in civilian clothing as well, as he hung up his cellphone, and added with a smile "All we gotta do is just get there."   
  
"Which is where exactly?" Artemis asked cheekily.   
  
"Nice try li'l missy, but that'sa only for me and Justin ta know," Greg stated as he slung an arm around Justin, who turned red immediately. The knight was still not used to public displays of affection, even after he hooked up with the cowboy last week.   
  
"Well, you two enjoy your date. Just make sure you guys don't get whelmed today," Nightwing said with a smile.   
  
"Whelmed?" Justin asked as Greg hulled him towards the teleporting portal, telling him not to worry about what the former boy wonder says.   
  
Once the two left the Watch Tower, Nightwing said to his friends "I'm actually happy for them."   
  
"Same," Artemis said with a small smile.   
  
"I just wanted to know where they were going," Garfield said sadly.   
  
"Beast Boy," Nightwing and Artemis said at the same time.   
  
"Speaking of where has anyone seen our favorite martian of the team lately?" Red Arrow asked, as he somehow continued to have a staring contest with Superboy at the same time.   
  
Now that the team thought about it, they haven seen Miss Martian much lately.   
  
<><><>   
  
There are three types of Love.   
  
There is Love Between Family Members, Love between Friends (aka Friendship), and Love that can create a new life.   
  
While all three are called love, they mean different things, but all are important.   
  
<><><>   
  
Right now, Miss Martian or M'gann M'orzz was worried about losing her friends because of a certain Martian biological event.   
  
<>   
  
"Sorry Miss Martian, I don't know when Manhunter's gonna get back. It'sa pretty long mission," B'wana Beast (1) told the martian teen. The, um, unusual hero was on monitor duty today.   
  
"You don't?" M'gann asked in a bit of a worried tone. She REALLY needed to talk to her uncle.   
  
B'wana Beast shook his head and said: "No, but I can send'm a message that ya wanted ta talk to him."   
  
"Ummm, that's ok, you don't have to," M'gann said, a little too quickly.   
  
"Ya sure? I sound ta me like you really needed ta talk ta him," B'wana stated as he swiveled in the chair. He had a sneaking suspicion that the teen had another reason to want to talk to the older martian.   
  
"No, it's ok, you don't have to bother him," M'gann stated waving her hand.   
  
B'wana Beast folded his arm and said "Ya know, if ya need ta talk ta someone, ya can talk ta Canary. She'sa good psychologist, ya know, and she can help ya with whatever ya need."   
  
"I'll keep that in mind," M'gann said with a smile before she flew off.   
  
B'wana placed an index finger to his chin. There was more to this then she was letting on.   
  
<>   
  
M'gann flew passed her teammates, who said hi to her, but it seemed like she didn't hear them.   
  
The next thing she knew, she was in the library. She sat at an empty table and started sulking. 'I'm going to lose my friends because of this, I just know it,' M'gann thought as tears forced their way out.   
  
"M'gann? Is everything alright?"   
  
M'gann jolted her head up to see a familiar red-headed man with a white streak through his hair, holding a stack of books.   
  
"Are you okay? You seem upset," the man asked as he set the books down on the table.   
  
M'gann quickly wiped the tears away and said: "I'm fine, um...." That was when she realized that she didn't know who this man was. All she knew was that he was a friend of Batman.   
  
"Blood, Jason Blood," the red-haired man said with a smile before adding "We've met before, or rather, you've met Etrigan before."   
  
"That Demon! That was you!" M'gann said in shock.   
  
"No, that was Etrigan. We are two individuals that share a body," Jason chuckled out.   
  
"That's got to be tough," Miss Martain couldn't help but say out loud. "Sometimes, but we've learned to deal with one another," Jason said as he sat down at the table and asked "Now, what's wrong? I don't think you've ever been in this part of the Watch Tower."   
  
"It's, it's nothing important," M'gann said, a little too quickly.   
  
Jason raised a brow and said, "So, something caused you to cry in a part of the Watch Tower you have never been before, but it wasn't important."   
  
M'gann bit her lip and said, "Well, it IS important, but I don't think you'll believe me..... or understand...." The Martian hugged herself in a whirlwind of emotions.   
  
Jason chuckled slightly and said "M'gann, I am an immortal knight who is bound to the demon half-brother of Merlin, I have lived through almost every event in history, I am a high-level magic-user, and I have seen and heard countless things that people today would never believe. I'm sure I WILL understand whatever problem you have."   
  
"I don't think... Earthlings would understand...." M'gann finally said softly.   
  
"That would depend on what you have to say, different people know different things," Jason stated with a small smile.   
  
After a good minute of silence, M'gann finally said: "I guess I'm just scared of what my friends will think of me after they find out about this."   
  
"Similar to what you thought would happen when they found out you're a White Martian. I do believe they took That information rather well," Jason stated with a raised brow.   
  
M'gann was quiet for a bit before saying "Yes, that's true but... This is different....."   
  
"How so?" Jason asked.   
  
M'gann bit her lip and asked, "Promise you won't tell anyone."   
  
"To be honest, it all depends on what you say. I am going to have to tell someone if it's serious," Jason stated before saying "But I'll do my best not to say anything."   
  
M'gann to a deep breath and said softly "Some Martians.... Both green and white...... They sometimes..... Sometimes they.... Um, become both genders.... I'm..... One of those Martians......"   
  
Jason raised a brow and asked, "You mean some Martians become hermaphrodites later in life?"   
  
M'gann was about to protest, but then she realized that she didn't know what hermaphrodite meant. So she asked what that word meant.   
  
"By definition, it means a living thing has both male and female sexual organs. Although it's mostly used on plants, it sometimes happens in animals and humans," Jason explained.   
  
"So.... Earthlings go through this too?" M'gann asked.   
  
Jason shook his head and said "Not exactly. For human Hermaphrodites, they're born like that. But if you're talking about changing genders, then that's another thing entirely, at least for humans."   
  
"Another thing?" M'gann asked.   
  
"That is what humans call Transgenders. It's when one surgically changes their gender," Jason explained.   
  
"Sounds painful," M'gann said with a cringe.   
  
"True, but most Transgenders don't actually go through the surgery. They just wear the clothing of the gender that they feel that they relate to more," Jason stated.   
  
"Really?" M'gann asked curiously.   
  
Jason nodded and said "Yes. And M'gann." The martian eyed the immortal when he said "Just tell your team best you can, your teammates are more understanding than you think. And if they don't quite understand *winks* just play the 'You're an Alien' card."   
  
M'gann couldn't help but smile.   
  
By the time Jason knew what happened, M'gann was hugging him and said "Thank you, Mr. Blood! This really helped!"   
  
"Um, not a problem, M'gann..... You can let me go now," Jason stated, still a bit startled by the alien's action.   
  
"Oh, sorry," M'gann said pulling away from the immortal with a blush.   
  
With a small smile, Jason said: "It's alright, but I think you might want to talk to your friends, they probably think you're mad at them or something."   
  
"Oh, you're right," M'gann said as she hovered in the air. She thanked the immortal again before flying off towards her friends.   
  
'{Quite the motivator you are oh form of man, but do you really think she'll go along with your plan?}' Ertigan asked Jason, who smiled and said "I think she will. After all, she's a proud member of the Young Justice."   
  
<>   
  
Jason Blood was right. M'gann did take his advise, and her friends are still her friends. They were happy that their martian friend wasn't mad at them, also, they kind of thought the whole hermaphrodite thing was pretty cool.   
  
<><><>   
  
Until next chapter...   
  
<><><>   
  
1) I'd figure I'd give B'wana Beast a spotlight, even if it's a small spotlight. He's a cool underrated hero for sure. 


	3. Chapter 3

<><><>   
  
Ice walked through the corridors of the Watch Tower. She was pretty much half-asleep on her feet, especially after getting off a rather long, difficult mission.   
  
'I can't wait to get to get to our room and get some sleep,' Ice thought as she rubbed her dreary eyes. She really wanted to get to the room she shared with Fire, her girlfriend.   
  
Yes, the two have been dating for close to a year, but the two went public (within the League) with their relationship when Vigilante and Shining Knight started dating.   
  
Ice yawned again. She REALLY needed some sleep.   
  
Suddenly, Beast Boy, Impulse, and Blue Beetle wized by, causing Ice to spin a couple of times and nearly made her lose her balance. Luckily she caught herself on a nearby wall.   
  
She wanted to shout at the teens for running around the Watch Tower like that, but she was too tired to find the energy to do so. She needed to get her room before she collapses in the middle of the corridor.   
  
She quickly found her room number, she punched in her room PIN password, entered the room, locked the door. Ice flopped onto the bed without even looking at the interior of the room. The female cold-using hero was out like a light in two seconds flat.   
  
<>   
  
Jason turned off the water to the shower. "Honestly Etrigan, must you 'sing' while I bathe?" the immortal asked the daemon within. The redhead could still hear his ears ringing after all of the horrible noise the Hell Daemon was somehow able to create.   
  
Etrigan cackled and said in a mocking tone '{Tis it, not a mortal habit to sing in the shower? My, my, my I never thought you would be such a downer.}'   
  
Jason sighed as he wrapped a towel around his waist and said: "You are aware that not ALL mortals have that habit." The redhead then put on a bathrobe and dried his hair with a small towel.   
  
Etrigan couldn't help but sneer when he said '{Only you and I are in this room, so why would you be so ashamed to just be in your bare costume?}'   
  
Jason decided to ignore the hell daemon as he opened the door to his room.   
  
Let's just say what the immortal and daemon saw surprised both of them.   
  
<> 4 Minutes Later <>   
  
Fire was looking all over the Watch Tower for Ice. After all, she never came to their shared room after the mission, despite the fact that Ice told her over the comms that she was practically dead tired.   
  
"Evenin' Fire, everythin' alright?" Fire heard Vigilante say.   
  
The cowboy was watching a sparring match with Shining Knight, Nightwing, Robin, Miss Martian, Aqualad, Red Arrow, and Superboy.   
  
"Have any of you seen Ice? She didn't return to our room when she came back," Fire said in a bit of a frantic tone.   
  
The group looked at each other and shook their heads.   
  
Fire bit her lip. NOW she was worried about Ice.   
  
Nightwing's communicator went off. The dark clad teen answered his com. "Get to the Western Living Quarters, room 725, NOW, something's happening there," Batman stated over the communicator.   
  
Shining Knight, Vigilante, Nightwing, Robin, Miss Martian, Fire, Aqualad, Red Arrow, and Superboy immediately raced off towards the Western Living Quarters.   
  
When the group got there, the door to room 725 was covered in a thick coat of ice.   
  
"Few'wee, what in tarnation happened ta Jason's door?" Vigilante asked to no one particular as he raised the brim of his hat. Shining Knight then added, "I doth not think Jason tis experimenting with Ice Magic in his room."   
  
"Jason?" Red Arrow asked with a raised brow.   
  
"Jason Blood," Nightwing and Robin said at the same time. "Who's that?" Superboy asked with a raised brow.   
  
At that moment, the ice on the door started cracking. Then, the entire thing shattered and Ice poked her head out.   
  
"Ice!" Fire nearly shouted, getting the frost using League member's attention. "Fire!" Ice said as she stepped out of the room.   
  
"What are you doing in Mr. Blood's room? And what did you do to his door?" Aqualad asked Ice, who replied in a rather surprised tone "This is his room? Not Fire and my room?"   
  
"Western Living Quarters #725 is assigned to Jason Blood," Nightwing stated before adding "He not in it often but he uses it."   
  
Ice was now sporting a nervous look when she asked: "I'm in the Western Living Quarters, not the Eastern Living Quarters?" The other League members nodded, thus making Ice feel even more guilt when she said: "Then I owe Mr. Blood a very BIG apology when he thaws."   
  
Curious to understand what Ice meant, the other Leaguers peered into the room. There frozen in a block of ice was Jason Blood in just a bathrobe. He looked like he was going to say something while he was trying to close the robe that was covering his chest.   
  
<> In the Sparring Center of the Watch Tower, About 15 Minutes Later <>   
  
Superman was currently using his Heat Vision to melt the ice around Jason's head, slowly so not to harm the person inside.   
  
"So how did you end up in Jason's room rather than yours?" Robin asked Ice curiously. She replied that earlier she was heading to her and Fire's room in the Eastern Living Quarters and she doesn't know how she ended up in Jason's room.   
  
"Hold on," Nightwing stated before adding "Your room is Eastern Living Quarters #725, right?" Fire and Ice nodded. "Then it is possible that Ice simply made a wrong turn," Aqualad suggested. That was when Red Arrow stated "But that wouldn't explain HOW Ice entered that room. Every private living quarters requires a Personal PIN to enter." "And why didn't this Jason guy notice Ice in his room sooner?" Superboy added. For some reason, this caused Red Arrow and Superboy to start a glaring contest. Aqualad tried to stop the odd contest.   
  
"I think he WAS taking a shower when I went into the room. I can somewhat remember the sound of the shower running before I fell asleep. I thought it was Fire, to be honest," Ice stated nervously as she glanced at the block of ice Superman was currently melting.   
  
That was when Zatanna walked into the area. "Whoa, what happened to Master Blood?" the magician asked the group.   
  
"Master Blood?" Superboy and Red Arrow asked at the same time, before returning to their glaring contest. Zatanna explained that Jason Blood was one of the few High Magic individuals in this plane of existence or realm, and he was one of her father's old friends and a good teacher of hers.   
  
"Then perhaps you can help free him so we can clear up a 'misunderstanding' that happened a few moments ago. Also, I believe he would appreciate it," Aqualad said.   
  
Zatanna nodded before walking up to the iceberg. The young sorceress raised her hands and said "Eerf retsaM doolB morf siht yci nosirp!" The next thing everyone knew, there was a sudden chill filled the air and Jason Blood was no longer in ice. Zatanna blushed and squeaked when she realized that the immortal was just wearing a bathrobe and immediately turned her back to him.    
  
Jason turned as red as his hair as he did his best to keep his bathrobe closed. "Any p-particular reason why you d-decided to try to th-thaw me out here?" the immortal mage asked through some stuttering as he tried to keep his bathrobe closed. Apparently, he was still feeling the effects of being frozen.   
  
Superman scratched his cheek nervously when he said "Sorry, but you had a lot of, um..."   
  
Shining Knight quickly cut in by saying "Artifacts in thou room, most of which are most valuable." Jason muttered a "Good point."   
  
That was when Nightwing walked up to the group and asked: "Sorry to ask, but why didn't you hear Ice when she entered your room?"   
  
"I didn't hear her enter because I couldn't hear anything over Etrigan's god awful "singing"," Jason rubbed his left ear, cringing at the memory of the horrid sound.   
  
"Etrigan sings?" nearly everyone in the area gasped. Jason nodded unwillingly and stated "He's utterly terrible and he does it on purpose every time I bathe...... Yes, you are and you know it." Okaaaay, That last sentence had to be directed at the Hell Daemon. Jason sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose, and stated: "To put it simply, I wouldn't have heard anything outside the bloody noise Etrigan was making."   
  
"Etrigan sings......" Nightwing mumbled in disbelief.   
  
"That still doesn't explain how Ice got into Mr. Bloods room," Miss Martian stated rubbing her chin with her index finger.   
  
"Fire, Ice," Jason said, getting the two in question's attention, before saying "The PIN to your room wouldn't happen to be 6721."   
  
Fire immediately activated her ability and asked in rage "How Did You Know That?!?"   
  
With the flames raging, Vigilante asked the immortal "Uh, Jason, an't that tha PIN ta your room?" Jason in turn nodded.   
  
With that, the flames around Fire dispelled in disbelief.   
  
"You've got to be kidding?! THAT'S how Ice got into Jason's room?! You guy actually have the same PIN?!" Red Arrow stated in disbelief as he rubbed his temples.   
  
Before Miss Martian could ask how Vigilante knew Jason's PIN, the cowboy said: "Justin an' I helped Jason move some of the bigger stuff inta his room a while back." Well, that makes sense.   
  
"Ummm, that a... Quite the coincident," Zatanna stated, trying her best not to look at her former teacher. Considering his current attire, who could blame her.   
  
"Um, now that this "incident" has been settled, I would like to return to my room, to both get dress and thaw my things," Jason stated, adjusting his bathrobe yet again. The immortal then stated, "It might also be a good idea to change my room PIN as well." Fire and Ice needed to do the same with their PIN.   
  
<> One Week Later <>   
  
'{Of all the annoyances you had to do with the Bat, you had to go and tell him about the little birdies' antics about THAT,}' Etrigan stated in a semi-annoyed tone.   
  
"I had to Ertigan, and I'm very sure you know why," Jason stated as he tucked an old book under his arm. '{What's wrong with a few hidden cameras in your room, it is certainly not going to lead to anyone's doom,}' Ertigan stated with a snicker. Jason sighed and said, "That's not the point here Ertigan."   
  
Ertigan then says something that causes Jason to turn red in annoyance. (It's basically something I'm not really sure how to rhyme without it sounding weird).   
  
"Honestly, Etrigan, what's with you? You know for a fact that I am not into that," Jason stated as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Etrigan snickered and said '{How's about telling a certain Witch Boy those particular facts since knowledge is something that brat severely lacks.}'   
  
"Don't remind me," Jason said with a sigh, before saying "And I HAVE told that brat 1,973 times." The immortal typed in his PIN to room 725 and the door slid open. '{That many times already? Huh, for some reason that number makes me unsteady...}' the hell daemon grumbled. "Then your not the only one, Etrigan," Jason said with a sigh as placed the old book on a nearby table in the room.   
  
Two squeaks grabbed the mage's attention.   
  
<> Two Minutes Later <>   
  
"Conner! Roy! Kindly lighten up a bit, this is only a training session!" Aqualad told Superboy and Red Arrow, who were in a sparring ring.   
  
Nightwing sighed and asked "What's going on between the two of you? Neither of you acted like this before recently."   
  
Zatanna then said through a couple of giggles "Testosterone spill, aisle 5." Nightwing and Kaldur didn't quite understand the sorceress' comment, but Red Arrow and Superboy seemed to understand and they turned red. 'Does she know?' the two in the ring thought at the same time.   
  
Jason Blood rushed into the training area, with his face redder than his hair, getting the teens' attention right away.   
  
"Master Blood, are you alright?" Zatanna asked the immortal curiously. She's never seen him like this before.   
  
"Fine! I'm fine, just...... A tad winded, tis all," Jason stated as soon as he regained his composure, but his cheeks were still flushed.   
  
Nightwing raised a brow and asked "Tough mission?" "Not exactly," Jason muttered, which in turn caused the other boys' curiosity to raise.   
  
"Um, Master Blood...." Zatanna spoke up and added, "Weren't you picking up an old spellbook to authenticate today?"   
  
Now Jason's face was redder than before when he said nervously "I, um, picked did up the book, but..... (now in a stern tone) Etrigan! They're children! I am NOT telling them THAT!"   
  
"We're not kids," Superboy stated folding his arms. That was when Red Arrow snipped "Some of us anyway," at the boy of steel. This caused the half-Kryptonian to glare at the orangette. Good thing Superboy doesn't have Heat Vision or Roy would've been fried alive.   
  
"Master Blood?" Zattana asked curiously when she saw the mage grimace and pinch the bridge of his nose. The only time she saw him like this was when.....   
  
"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to have go over the whole "What's Appropriate" talk with Etrigan again," Jason said in a hurry as he headed off towards the Western Living Quarters.   
  
The guys didn't understand the whole thing, but Zatanna seemed to have a theory.   
  
<> Mess Hall, 15 Minutes Later <>   
  
"You okay, Zatanna?" Nightwing asked the young mage as he sat across from her at a table in the middle of the Mess Hall. "I'm fine, but I hope I'm wrong about why Master Blood was acting that way earlier," Zatanna stated as she poked some mashed potatoes with a fork.   
  
"And what would that be?" Nightwing asked in a curious tone. Zatanna chuckled and said "Nice try bird-boy, but I'm soooo not telling you what that is. It was, well, really hard on Master Blood."   
  
At that moment, the two teens saw Jason Blood walk into the Mess with a tray of food and sat at a corner table. "Speak of the devil, or demon in this case," Nightwing said before adding with a small smirk "Maybe he'll let something about what happened slip when he talks to Ertigan."   
  
Zatanna wasn't so sure about that, but she was worried about her former teacher. So she cast a spell that allowed her and Nightwing to hear what was being said at Blood's table.   
  
So far, the mage was just eating his meal and didn't really say anything. At least that was what was happening until the duo saw Fire and Ice walking up to the red-headed mage.   
  
When Jason Blood noticed the two women and, from what Nightwing and Zatanna could see, flushed red and said "Fire! Ice! What, um, brings you here?" With that, Ice placed an old looking book on the table while Fire said: "You left this in our room before you bolted."   
  
Zatanna and Nightwing looked at each other.   
  
Jason seemed to turn redder when he said "Sorry about that and I also did not mean to, um, "interrupted" your activities earlier. I thought that I was in the Western Living Quarters." "We already changed our PIN," Ice stated with a tint of pink on her cheeks. Jason muttered a "Same here."   
  
"Sooo, Jason... Walked in on them...." Nightwing stated softly before Zatanna nodded in agreement with pink cheeks.   
  
"I'm starting to think that we should get a letter added to the numbers on the doors on the Living Quarters," Fire stated before adding "So this kind of this doesn't keep on happening." Both Ice and Jason agreed.    
  
Well, at least Zatanna now knew that whatever she was thinking about was wrong, that was a good thing.   
  
<><><>   
  
Jason was sitting in a chair, he just finished looking over the old spell book, so he was just relaxing at the moment.  
  
Knock, knock, knock.   
  
The immortal mage got up and slid open the door. Zatanna was standing right there when the door was completely open.   
  
"Zanny? What are you doing here? Is everything alright?" Jason asked when he saw his former student.   
  
"I'm fine Master Blood," Zatanna said quietly before adding "Actually, I thought, well, I thought you went through something similar to 'That' event. Considering how you were acting."   
  
Jason understood what the young magician was saying. The immortal placed a hand on Zatanna's shoulder and said "I'm sorry that I gave you that kind of impression Zanny. But, considering that I did walk in on two people having some "personal time", I guess I was just in a bit of a shock, and I believe you already know that."   
  
"You knew Dick and I were listening in on your conversation in the Mess?" Zatanna said in a slightly shocked tone. "You really think I wouldn't notice that you were using a spell that I taught you?" Jason said with a wink.   
  
Zatanna giggled and said as she materialized a book "I figured you might have noticed, but how about I read you a familiar story." Jason read the tile of the book "James and the Giant Peach. That was their favorite story."   
  
Zatanna smiled and said, "I know, and I remember that you enjoyed reading the story to them."   
  
Jason smiled and said, "Well, with the day I had so far, I guess it would be a good thing to read right now." "I figured as much," Zatanna chuckled out. 

 

Zatanna loved her former teacher like a father, and with Nabu currently possessing Zatara, Jason Blood's the only magical family she has left. So, she wanted to make sure that they should keep some of the happy memories alive.   
  
<><><>   
  
Until next chapter...   
  
<><><> 


End file.
